Azure Ether
by AmaranthDream
Summary: A desperate turn of events following the night Alto spent with Ranka in Griffith Park causes him to question everything he had been doing. No more running.


**Azure Ether**

"Damn it! That idiot!" Alto slammed his fist on his locker. He was trying to suppress his anger, the anger he felt towards Ranka. "Damn it…" He slammed his fist on his locker for the second time, with lesser force but followed with a dejected leaning of his forehead onto the locker.

Only hours ago had he ran towards Griffith Park, hours ago when he felt that familiar calm in the midst of all the mess that is going on. She always carried that with her, Ranka. She always brings him peace. But what he originally thought to be a calm night spent turned into a horrible nightmare with the emergence of a Vajra youngling.

"Ai-kun… she said," Alto slowly opened his eyes, still finding that shutting his eyes and mind to the world the easiest route to ease the pain he's feeling inside. "Ranka…" He leaned his back against the locker as he let his weight and the pull of gravity pull himself lower to the ground.

"_Actually, I wanted you to come with me, I wanted to be together with you, forever."_

Ranka… everything was so blatantly voiced out he was dumbstruck.

"_Sayo… nara"_

She will never know the impact that word had on him. It felt as though a part of him was disappearing.

"_I… loved you"_

Alto slammed his fist for a third time, gritting his teeth as if his life depended on it. Why did she leave with the Vajra! Is that her love…? And Brera.. what is he going to do with her?

"Idiot! Don't go somewhere I can't reach you…" The tears fell like a broken strand of pearls, welling up his eyes, trickling down his cheeks. All the pain, pressure, pent-up emotions released all at once. Mikhail's death, his last words, Ranka's final image he could steal a glimpse of. They kept flashing through. "Why did she do that!? She looked hesitant!"

"_When you love someone, you're willing to risk your life…"_

What is that supposed to mean…. Mikhail?

"_You're so dense. Being too dense is a sin, Alto"_

He had retaliated with a sarcastic remark only to witness his death not long after, when the Vajra attacked and he protected Klan.

"Mikhail…"

He continued to shed tears through the night. "Damn it all…"

* * *

He couldn't think of anything since…

Luca was praying Nanase'll stay in her coma just so he could avoid telling Nanase that Ranka is a traitor. He was angry whenever Ranka was mentioned.

"_It'll be okay if we end everything before she awakens. Save Ranka and end the battle."_

I hope she's okay… that idiot. Alto thought to himself as he heard a faint familiar voice. He looked up at the TV screen atop the building. It was Sheryl.

"Nice song, isn't it?"

Alto turned to face Klan.

"Yes."

"I've got something to tell you, Alto."

And he followed her lead as she walked out of the crowd.

"If only me and Mikhail would've been more honest with each other, we would have more time to spend together…" They now stand close to a fountain area, in the park. Alto stood listening. "I don't want the same thing happening to you." That startled him.

"It's about Sheryl."

And hours later Alto finds himself back in the Saotome mansion, awaiting her return. She did return, and she fell once again. Seeing her frail state, it took him his all to not break down again… He placed her on the mattress, and left the room, sitting in wait for her to awake.

Why is everything falling apart right now? Everything…

And then the message from S.M.S. The war was about to begin, the war with the Vajras…

And Sheryl's voice could be heard.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Ah… Alto, I've started singing again, even though I told myself I was going to stop… Looks like there's nothing left for me but singing, it's all thanks to you Alto. But I've wasted enough time here…"

"Enough already!" He bursts out with emotion. "It's enough… Sheryl." Why does a person pushes themselves so… even at the brink of death…? He entered the room. "You don't have to sing anymore if it hurts, you don't have to push yourself anymore…Sheryl!"

And then she retaliated.

"No! I'm singing! It's the only thing I have left. The only proof of my existence! So… I have to sing…"

Those tears… Why does it feel like a repeated image…? Where had he seen that scene… and had done nothing…? Idiot, do something!

He embraced her… "I'll be by your side. If you choose to sing. I'll be by your side to the end." He wiped her tears away and hugged her once more, as per request, granting her courage.

The war will soon begin and more trouble was heading his way as the Quarter is separating from Frontier. He wasn't happy with what Ozma was doing. Women he said? Adult? Man? Who is it he wanted to proctect? Who is he risking his life for?

Everything collapsed right then as he heard all the previous conversations he has been avoiding, running away from or simply failed to realise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sheryl doesn't seem like her usual self, being more soft and clingy. His brother came by again with his final plea.

Why is he fighting? Everyone asked.

Who is his fighting for? Who is it he wanted to protect?

What is he willing to risk?

It all comes down to one now… and it seemed suddenly clear from the start. He missed her presence when she's not around. But he has his duties now.

"Ranka… wait for me. I'll save you… definitely"

Klan approached.

He met Ranka and chose to enlist into S.M.S. to protect her. The reason he didn't realise, the action he didn't notice all along.

Ozma's voice echoed, "I'll give you 24 hours. Think of what you want to do, who do you want to protect, what are you willing to risk."

And he saw Ranka. The Ranka back then, before the both of them embarked on their dreams The time spent apart that caused him to almost forget.

"Should she be used by the Vajra… Should her song be used for our destruction… I will kill… her"

His mind was set. He will protect her until the end. Protect her songs… Those songs he deliberately chose to ignore.

There are only 2 choices for him now. To save or kill her…

"_Is that…. Your love?"_

He only stared into the distant. Mind made up. Enough running away, enough hiding. Everyone suffered through this, everyone… So I'm going to make things right again.

"Wait for me, Ranka."


End file.
